La guerra de los aliados
by MissVD
Summary: Drácula está vivo. Anna también. Un nuevo enemigo se alza contra Europa y para proteger su hogar, Anna se ve obligada a hacer un trato con Drácula. Es mi primer aporte, dadle una oportunidad! DraculaAnna!
1. Capitulo I: Negociando con el Diablo

**Decidí editar esta historia porque la escribi hace mucho y no me gustaba nada. Asi que la he modificado bastante y cambiado un poco el argumento... más adelante subiré más capitulos ;) Espero que os guste!  
**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephen Sommers, desgraciadamente u.u Si yo fuera dueña de todo esto, haría un remake en el que Anna eligiese a Drácula :D Oh, también he tomado algunas líneas prestadas del fic "To Trammel Some Wild Thing"... espero que a la autora no le importe si alguna vez lee mi fic x)  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Negociando con el Diablo**

Era ya medianoche. Pronto estaría aquí y la negociación comenzaría. Anna odiaba tener que hacer esto, pero él era el único que podía ayudarles.

La princesa recorría la habitación impaciente. No podía soportarlo más; si no venía ya, ella misma iría a buscarle a dondequiera que estuviese. Aunque, pensándolo bien, lo mejor sería no hacerlo: uno nunca sabe los motivos por los cuales un vampiro se retrasa.

El reloj situado en la pared marcaba poco más de las doce y cuarto cuando Anna sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Miró a los dos hombres que la acompañaban, que habían sentido el mismo escalofrío y estaban alerta, y luego se volteó para mirar la entrada que meses atrás habían cruzado.

En aquella ocasión, habían dado todo lo que tenían para acabar con siglos de sufrimiento y habían abandonado el lúgubre castillo con la euforia que acompaña a la victoria, sin saber que, en el Infierno, Lucifer ya estaba preparándolo todo para el regreso al mundo de los mortales de su tan aclamado hijo predilecto. Y es que, ¿quién había dicho que solo se podía resucitar una vez? Nadie, desde luego. Después de todo, una vez que los límites impuestos han sido transgredidos, ¿por qué no van a poder ser trascendidos? Pero esto era algo que Anna había aprendido por las malas.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando el mapa de Transilvania comenzó a transformarse en un espejo. Anna tragó saliva, Carl gimoteó y Van Helsing posó su mano sobre el revólver guardado en su cinturón. Al cabo de unos segundos, una figura atravesó el portal y ante ellos apareció el rey de los vampiros.

Su padre una vez le había dicho que Drácula había sido un gran general -al igual que un gran príncipe- cuando era mortal… y ciertamente vestía como tal: un elegante abrigo negro, pantalones oscuros hechos a medida y botas de cuero. Su camisa, también negra, parecía estar hecha de la más fina seda china. Un par de argollas de plata adornaban sus orejas. La palabra _clase_ estaba escrita en cada milímetro de su bien definido cuerpo. Sus movimientos eran lánguidos pero controlados y poderosos; se movía con la perezosa gracia de alguien acostumbrado a ser obedecido. Su rostro, pálido y bello, de pómulos altos y enmarcado por varios mechones de pelo negro, brillaba con el ímpetu de la eterna juventud de la que gozan aquellos que son inmortales. Su pelo, largo y de color azabache, se encontraba recogido en una pulcra y elegante coleta. Su nariz era larga y afilada, sus cejas gentilmente arqueadas y sus suaves labios ligeramente delgados pero perfectos. Perfectos para besar. Pero lo que más atraía a Anna eran sus ojos. Eran grandes y luminosos, y del azul más profundo que había visto nunca. Brillaban como dos zafiros. Pero ella sabía lo que esos ojos podían hacer, lo peligrosos que eran.

El conde miró directamente a Anna y se dirigió hacia ella al hablar, "Buenas noches, alteza." saludó, a lo que ella hizo un pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, en señal de respeto. "Dime, ¿qué es eso tan importante que querías negociar, princesa?"

"Lo que queremos negociar es-" se entrometió Van Helsing.

Pero el conde lo interrumpió, lanzándole una mirada que goteaba veneno. "Creo haberle preguntado a ella, Gabriel."

Se miraron, desafiándose el uno al otro, hasta que Anna no podía soportar la tensión. Entonces decidió que el cazador no era la mejor compañía para esto. "Me gustaría hablar con él a solas, Van Helsing. ¿Podrías…?" pidió, sabiendo que corría un grave riesgo al hacer esto. Van Helsing, sin embargo, no pareció haberla oído. Carl, que estaba deseando alejarse tanto como pudiese del vampiro y percatándose de la oportunidad para escabullirse que Anna le presentaba, le tomó del brazo y le arrastró hacia la puerta.

Gabriel miró una vez más a Drácula y entonces a la joven, como si diciéndole que si necesitaba ayuda, solo tenía que gritar. _Iluso, _pensó ella, _si llego a necesitar ayuda porque él me atacase, no tendría ni tiempo para gritar antes de que me matase. Incluso si lo tuviera, tú no representarías ninguna amenaza para él. _

La puerta se cerró tras ellos y la princesa se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada del conde, seductora y decidida. Sonrió y Anna se estremeció. El hombre empezó a acercarse a la joven, y esta fue caminando hacia atrás, para que la distancia entre ellos no disminuyera. Se tropezó con una de las mesas de la armería en la que se encontraban, miró un segundo hacia atrás y, cuando volvió a mirar hacia adelante, él ya estaba a escasos centímetros de ella.

Tembló cuando sus manos se apoyaron a cada lado de ella, atrapándola. Deslizó el brazo por la mesa, apartando todo lo que había detrás de Anna, y se acercó aún más a ella, hasta que se vio obligada a sentarse sobre la mesa con las piernas a cada lado de él. Su sonrisa se ensanchó entonces mientras la tomaba por la parte de atrás de sus rodillas, que ya estaban temblando, y la acercaba para sí. Anna intentó empujar su pecho con los brazos para separarse un poco de él, pero no logró zafarse y acabaron presionados el uno contra el otro.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó él, sus labios rozando los de ella y sus manos deslizándose por sus muslos, "¿No tenías algo que decirme? ¿O me has llamado por el placer de mi compañía?"

A Anna no le gustaba nada esta posición pero a él parecía encantarle. Y le necesitaba de buen humor si quería lograr lo que se proponía. Así que lo dejó estar, estando siempre pendiente de las manos que habían llegado a sus caderas y que acariciaban en pequeños círculos. Un gemido escapó sus labios cuando la cabeza del conde se hundió en su cuello, sin besarla, solo embriagándose en su olor, y le sintió sonreír contra su piel, satisfecho con las reacciones que conseguía provocar.

Sonrojada, la princesa intentó centrarse. "Te he llamado porque necesitamos tu ayuda." dijo, apartando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a brindárosla?" preguntó. La princesa estaba a punto de responder cuando la volvió a interrumpir. "No me malinterpretes. Te prestaría sin dudar mi ayuda. A ti. Pero no a ellos." añadió. Anna le miró boquiabierta. Las manos apretaron sus caderas y el conde hundió la cabeza una vez más en su cuello, dándole un suave beso allí, esta vez, que hizo que un escalofrío de placer recorriera el cuerpo de la princesa y nublase su mente. "Entonces, mi amor, ¿para qué me necesitas?"

"Yo… yo…" tartamudeó, y el conde rio ligeramente. Anna aclaró sus pensamientos antes de volver a hablar. "Se trata de las desapariciones que están teniendo lugar en toda Europa. Pensaba que los causantes eran vampiros pero hace poco me enteré de que también habían desaparecido algunos de ellos," explicó. Él asintió, prestándole toda su atención ahora. "La reina Victoria de Reino Unido ha citado a todos los líderes de Europa a una reunión dentro de dos semanas para hablar sobre la situación y… yo estoy incluida en esa lista."

"Hmm… supongo que querrás que te acompañe y haga de gurda-espaldas ¿me equivoco?" adivinó él.

"Bueno, sí, pero no se trata solo de eso. La… reina me pidió que… te convenciera de que… prestaras tu ayuda…" dijo, con voz débil. Ella sabía que no iba a querer hacer algo como esto y que, como él mismo había dicho, no prestaría su ayuda a nadie. A nadie, excepto a ella, lo cual la confundía.

Él suspiró y miró al techo un segundo, molesto, luego volvió a mirarla. No estaba molesto con ella; lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que debería haber visto esto venir. Después de todo, en una situación como esta, en la que las desapariciones suceden sin previo aviso y sin dejar rastro, era típico que los peces gordos intentasen protegerse por encima de todo. Esos creídos que se consideraban más importantes que cualquier otro ser nunca le habían agradado. Y ahora usaban a su princesa para llegar hasta él… ¡Imperdonable! Pero Anna tampoco era tonta; estaba seguro de que ella también se daba cuenta de todo esto y de que le gustaba tan poco como a él. Pero, entonces…

"¿Qué sacas tú de ayudarles, Anna? Sé que por nada del mundo me pedirías ayuda si no tuvieras una razón. Ahora dime, ¿cuál es?" dijo, completamente serio.

"Lo que saco de esto es la protección de mi pueblo. Si no consigo convencerte, quedaremos fuera de la alianza y nos veremos obligados a enfrentar esta situación solos. No sobreviviremos a eso," explicó. En su voz había un deje de súplica y Drácula no se pudo resistir; si algo amenazaba a su princesa, él la protegía. Además, bastaría con poner algunos vampiros por cada uno de esos cerdos ególatras… y tendría una buena excusa para pasar todo el día al lado de Anna. Perfecto.

"Muy bien, hagamos un trato," comenzó y Anna le miró, sorprendida pero atenta. "Yo mandaré a algunos de mis sirvientes a Reino Unido para que la reina se encargue de adjudicarlos a aquellos que necesiten ser protegidos. Pero tú eres mía; no quiero que nadie más que yo se encargue de tu protección y sí, Van Helsing está incluido en ese nadie. Además, nada de intentar matarme: estamos en tregua. ¿Hecho?"

"Sí, por supuesto," dijo, aliviada. Ya se las arreglaría con Van Helsing. Lo que importaba es que su gente estaría a salvo. El conde tomó su mano y la besó.

"Bien. Ah, una cosa más: solo tú puedes acceder a mi castillo y tienes prohibido decirle a nadie cómo hacerlo, ¿entendido?" dijo, razonablemente.

"Sí," contestó. "Gracias"

"No hay de qué," sonrió él. "Debo irme ya. Buenas noches, mi princesa," dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla, "dulces sueños. Nos veremos mañana," le dio otro beso en la comisura de la boca y apretó por última vez sus caderas, antes de dirigirse hacia el espejo y atravesarlo.


	2. Capítulo II: Bienvenida a mi castillo

******He aquí mi segundo capítulo... Inicialmente había pensado postearlo la semana que viene pero no sé si tendré tiempo así que... aquí lo tenéis! Espero que los fans de Gabriel me perdonen por lo mal que le trato en este capítulo pero es que no le soporto u.u No sé por qué... es superior a mí...  
**

**Por el contrario, espero que los amantes de Vlad me amen por lo que va a hacer xD No es mucho, pero ha satisfecho mi odio por Van Helsing por un rato, haha!  
**

**I give you my chapter! :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Bienvenida a mi castillo**

Mientras los primeros rayos de Sol iluminaban Vaseria, la princesa de los gitanos dormía plácidamente en la Mansión Valerious. No fue hasta que el Sol se encontraba bien alto en el cielo que dicha princesa abrió los ojos. Su primer pensamiento fue el de volverse a dormir pero, entonces, recordó que hoy debía encontrarse con cierto vampiro.

Con un gruñido se incorporó en la cama, estirando los brazos y bostezando. Se encontraba exhausta. Prueba de ello era el hecho de que ya eran casi las once de la mañana y aún no se había levantado; normalmente, ella ya estaba en pie al alba. Pero la reunión con Drácula la había agotado. Aunque suponía que también había tenido que ver el que no hubiese dormido bien desde hacía mucho debido al contenido de la carta que aquella maldita reina le había mandado.

Y es que, ¿a quién se le había ocurrido la _ingeniosa_ idea de usarla para llegar hasta el conde? ¿Acaso no conocían el sangriento pasado que su familia compartía con él? ¿No sabían acerca del odio que unía los destinos de que cada uno de sus familiares -y el de ella misma- con el del vampiro? _Por supuesto que lo saben… Pero no les importa. No, a ellos lo único que les importa es salvar el pellejo_, pensó Anna, con un gruñido incrédulo.

Pero, a pesar de todo, era una buena idea: estarían completamente protegidos por vampiros, nada más y nada menos. Era una buena idea desde su punto de vista, claro está. Desde el de Anna, era una encerrona en toda regla: ahora estaría en deuda con él y, aunque estaba agradecida y aliviada por saber que su pueblo no correría riesgos, no quería deberle nada. Y Drácula nunca dejaba una deuda sin pagar, de eso estaba segura. Por no hablar de que había solicitado la exclusividad de su protección como parte del trato por lo que se vería obligada a estar con él mucho más tiempo del deseado.

Oh, Dios, ¡cómo iban a pagar esos ingleses por esto!

Se levantó de la cama con el tercer gruñido de la mañana. Ese no iba a ser un buen día. Miró alrededor con las manos en la cintura, decidiendo qué hacer.

La habitación era grande, digna de alguien con su título, con paredes blancas y suelo de madera oscura: una inmensa cama se erguía en la pared contraria a la doble puerta que daba al pasillo, con mantas de un intenso rojo y con flores talladas en el cabezal de madera de nogal. A la izquierda de la cama -de cara a la salida-, había otra puerta que daba al baño y, al lado de esta, una enorme chimenea de piedra daba calor al lugar en las frías noches de Invierno. Sillones de terciopelo, también rojo, estaban situados alrededor de la chimenea, con una pequeña mesita en el medio. Al otro lado del baño, había un gran armario de la misma madera que el cabezal. Opuesto a eso, un ventanal de cortinas escarlata daba paso, a través de otra doble puerta de cristal, a un pequeño balcón. La luz que dejaba pasar iluminaba un elegante escritorio en frente del ventanal, con un par de sillas de cuero a cada lado. A la derecha de esto, había una gran estantería repleta de libros que completaba el mobiliario.

Anna se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y cuando salió, con la mente más despejada gracias al agua, se vistió y se dispuso a salir. _Ahora me toca lidiar con Van Helsing_, pensó mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Bajó las escaleras y fue al comedor, oyendo ya las voces de los dos hombres discutiendo. La noche anterior, después de haberse ido el conde, había estado demasiado cansada como para contarles lo que había sucedido pero, de igual modo, tuvo que hacerlo ya que el cazador parecía no tener intención de dejarla marchar.

Así que les había contado acerca de las condiciones que el conde había impuesto e, inmediatamente, él y el fraile habían empezado a vociferar lo mala que era esta idea. ¿Es que creían que a ella le gustaba? ¡Por Dios, era _ella_ la que se estaba jugando la vida! Con disimulo y mientras los dos hombres hablaban entre sí, sin hacerle ya caso, se había escabullido a su habitación.

Y ahora le tocaba afrontar de nuevo sus acusaciones.

Se adentró en el comedor y se sentó a la mesa dispuesta a desayunar. Carl estaba sentado a su izquierda y Van Helsing, en frente de ella. Ambos la miraron inquisitivos.

"¿Todavía piensas seguir adelante?" inquirió Van Helsing como saludo. Decir _buenos días _era demasiado para él: siempre directo al grano.

Como respuesta solo obtuvo un bufido y una fiera mirada. Justo lo que se merecía. No malinterpretéis a Anna; le estaba agradecida. Pero cuando habían creído que Drácula estaba muerto, el cazador se le había, casi literalmente, echado encima con besos y caricias. Lo malo fue cuando la princesa le rechazó, alegando que ella solo había buscado consuelo en sus labios antes de enfrentarse al enemigo.

Oh, Dios, ¡más le hubiera valido callar en ese entonces!

Justo cuando esas palabras abandonaron su boca, la mirada de Van Helsing se volvió hostil, rozando lo cruel, al igual que su actitud hacia ella. Él y su piadoso compañero habían partido a Roma para dar constancia de su éxito en la misión y, en su informe, ella había aparecido como la damisela en apuros que él había salvado. Hombres…

Los rumores de que el rey de los vampiros había vuelto se habían esparcido meses después y habían llegado hasta el Vaticano. Como es natural, Van Helsing había sido renviado a acabar su trabajo y, al llegar, su actitud de suficiencia con Anna no solo no había cambiado, sino que había empeorado. Al parecer, el famoso asesino de monstruos no aceptaba un no por respuesta y la rotunda negación de la princesa le había herido en los más profundo de su orgullo.

Sin embargo, en algún momento de su razonamiento, había decidido que la conquistaría y se había puesto manos a la obra… ¡Conquistarla! ¡A ella! ¡Como si fuera una cualquiera que caería rendida a sus pies con una simple mirada! Eso le había herido en el orgullo a ella, que empezó a rechazar todos y cada uno de sus avances y a tratarle con más hostilidad de la que ella misma se había creído capaz de tratar a alguien.

Y ahora, así estaban: el cazador tratando de hacerse el héroe delante de ella e, incluso, comportándose como si fuera el hombre de la casa… tal sentimiento de superioridad ante ella… francamente, le daba asco -Anna nunca había apreciado a aquellos que trataban a las mujeres con esa suficiencia- y, por su parte, ella había comenzado a mirarle mal y contestarle aún peor; lo que parecía mantenerle a raya.

Carl les miró a ambos, si enterarse mucho de qué iba esta situación; él era un hombre de libros no de campo, por lo que no entendía demasiado sobre relaciones entre personas. Pero, aunque no lo entendía, decidió intervenir. "Anna, no quiero ponerme de parte de nadie pero espero que seas consciente de lo peligroso de todo esto."

"Lo soy, no te preocupes," afirmó ella, con un tono más brusco del que pretendía darle al fraile.

"Si te soy sincero, no creo que sea necesaria su ayuda. Piénsalo, Anna, ¿para qué lo necesitamos? Aunque es muy fuerte, yo no lo considero muy listo y las guerras no se ganan a base de fuerza. Sí, ya sé que sin él, la reina no te aceptará en la alianza, pero tienes la ayuda del Vaticano," expuso Carl.

"¿Y de qué me va a servir el Vaticano? ¿No pueden contra vampiros pero sí contra enemigos desconocidos?" Carl la miró con tristeza y Van Helsing se puso tenso. No era su intención herirles pero esa era la cruda verdad. "Además, te equivocas en algo más: puede que no lo parezca, pero el conde es una de las personas más inteligentes que cualquiera de nosotros ha conocido nunca."

"¿Sabéis? Es de muy mala educación hablar de alguien cuando no está presente," dijo una voz desde detrás de Anna, "pero gracias, mi princesa, por defenderme con tanta… pasión."

La susodicha se levantó y dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el conde mientras Van Helsing tomaba posesión de su ballesta y disparaba una flecha al corazón del vampiro, que solo logró hacerle un agujero en la camisa.

"Desde luego, no sabes estarte quieto con las flechitas," dijo Drácula, sacándose la flecha del pecho. En un instante, cruzó la sala y se colocó en frente de Van Helsing, dándole tal puñetazo en la mandíbula que cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Carl dio un pequeño grito y se apresuró a dar la vuelta a la mesa y arrodillarse al lado de su magullado amigo. Anna rio levemente pero se puso la mano en la boca para que nadie lo notase. Pero no se le escapó al conde que le rodeó la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y le susurró al oído, "Así que… ¿te hace gracia que haya dejado a Gabriel fuera de juego? Eso no está bien, cariño."

Anna intentó liberarse de su agarre, pero no pudo. "¿Y qué si es así?" desafió.

"Oh, nada. Simplemente tendría que decírselo a Van Helsing, a ver qué opina él," rio, mordiéndole la oreja. "Pero aguantar su indignación no sería agradable para ninguno de los dos, así que me callaré si, a cambio, vienes voluntariamente al castillo."

"No pienso ir, me da igual si se lo dices o no," dijo ella, forcejando una vez más.

"Oh, irás sí o sí. Si no lo haces voluntariamente, yo mismo te llevaré allí. La diferencia radica en si tendrás que aguantar a Van Helsing antes de ir o no," amenazó, "Tú eliges, mi amor"

Van Helsing ya era bastante insoportable sin indignación y no quería comprobar cómo sería con ella. "Está bien," optó, haciendo sonreír al vampiro, "iré."

"Buena elección… Aunque me hubiera gustado tener que obligarte," reflexionó. "Despídete de tus amigos. Volveremos en un par de horas, creo. Te esperaré allí."

Anna esperó a que el conde saliese de la habitación para dirigirse al fraile, que había dejado de existir para ella durante unos momentos, "Carl," llamó.

"Anna, ¡deprisa! ¡Hay que llevarle a la enfermería! ¡Oh, Dios Santo!" exclamó.

"Aquí no tenemos enfermería," dijo ella.

"Ah, ¿no? ¡Ya lo sabía! Bueno, tenemos que llevarle a algún lugar," contestó él.

Anna rio; Carl era hilarante hasta sin querer. "_Tienes_ que llevarle. Yo tengo que irme"

"¿Qué? ¿A dónde?" gimoteó el fraile.

La princesa dudó al contestar; no quería más reproches. "A su castillo," respondió y antes de que pudiese decir nada, añadió, "Tengo que hacerlo"

Carl suspiró. "Está bien. Ten cuidado," le advirtió.

Ella asintió y salió de la sala para dirigirse al espejo. Respiró hondo y lo cruzó. Y entonces se quedó boquiabierta: el tenebroso castillo se había convertido en uno de un cuento de hadas. El puente destruido estaba ahora restaurado; ya no había cables ni torretas de electricidad en los techos de las torres; y a la luz del día y sin lluvia, el castillo parecía brillar con luz propia.

Unos brazos la tomaron por la cintura y la apretaron contra el pecho de un hombre. "Bienvenida a mi castillo," dijo una profunda voz en su oído.


End file.
